The Date
by Sorn The Lucifer's Angel
Summary: Traduction. OS. Slash SBRL implicite. Parfois, même des gars cool peuvent devenir nerveux. Une bonne chose que James soit toujours là.


**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient. L'univers et les personnages sont à J.K. Rowling, l'histoire est à Pforte, je ne suis que la traductrice.

**Note**** de l'auteur : **Cette fic a été inspirée par le film _The Sum of Us_.

**The Date**

James suivit le spectacle qui se déroulait devant lui avec un étrange manque de compréhension. A la hâte, Sirius boutonnait une chemise grise, la lissait, ajustait les manchettes, se tournait vers le miroir et donnait à son reflet un coup d'œil sceptique mais appréciateur.

Et là, pour la septième fois, Sirius se tourna vers James et demanda avec impatience : « Et celle-là ? »

« Elle est aussi bien que les six autres que tu as essayées avant. » répondit James, exaspéré.

« D'accord. » dit Sirius en se retournant vers le miroir. « Mais... » fit-il après un moment d'hésitation. « ...tu ne trouves pas qu'elle me donne l'air un peu pâlot ? »

« Non. » répondirent simultanément James et le miroir. C'était ridicule. Sirius était parfait et il n'avait jamais été si nerveux à cause d'un rencard. D'habitude, il prenait juste une douche et mettait tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main...et qui était propre.

La chemise grise vola sur la pile des chemises déjà écartées qui se trouvait sur le lit. James, qui s'appuyait contre le mur à côté de la porte de la chambre de Sirius, ne pouvait pas expliquer le comportement nerveux de son meilleur ami.

« Mon pote, tu trouves pas que t'en fais un peu trop ? »

La tête de Sirius apparut de l'intérieur du placard mural et lui lança un regard qui mettait clairement en question la santé mentale de James. « Prongs, ferme-la et dis-moi ce que tu penses de celle-ci ? Bien ? » Il portait une chemise d'un rouge profond et James pensa qu'il avait l'air beau...si on aimait ce genre de choses. « Prongs ! »

« Oui, oui, elle est bien ! » s'exclama James.

« Ça devra faire l'affaire. C'est la dernière et toutes les autres sont merdiques. Fais chier, j'aurais dû acheter la bleue que j'avais vue la semaine passée à Londres. » se plaignit Sirius.

James grogna. « T'as plus de chemises moldues qu'aucun d'entre nous et c'est à peine si tu les portes de toute façon. »

Sirius arrêta de faire rentrer la chemise dans sa seule paire de jeans bleus et leva deux doigts.

« Ouais, toi aussi. Je pige pas. Tu le connais depuis des années. Il y a deux mois, il te tenait la tête pendant que tu vomissais à l'extérieur du Chaudron Baveur, au nom de Merlin ! Il ne fera pas gaffe à ce que tu portes. »

« Oh merci, Prongs. » répondit Sirius, sarcastique.

« Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire...juste...Je veux dire...Il t'a vu à poil de nombreuses fois, tu ne devrais pas t'emballer comme ça, il sait à quoi il a à faire. » sourit James en se baissant juste à temps. L'oreiller atterrit sur le sol avec un doux bruit sourd. « Détends-toi juste un peu. » ajouta-t-il, regrettant un peu de taquiner son ami, qui était à l'évidence à cran.

Sirius lui lança un large sourire et passa la main dans ses cheveux noirs. Avec envie, James les vit se remettre en place sans aucune difficulté. « Je vois pas de quoi tu parles. Je suis calme. »

James roula des yeux. « Bien sûr. T'es aussi à l'aise que Snivellus sur un balai. »

« Me comparer à Snivellus un jour comme celui-ci ? Vraiment James ! Ta cruauté n'a-t-elle aucune limite ? »

« Apparemment non. » railla James. Pendant ce temps-là, Sirius finissait. L'air un peu désarmé, il scannait la chambre, à la recherche de quelque chose qu'il aurait pu oublier. « Padfoot. » fit James après avoir passé un long moment à observer Sirius faire les cent pas comme un animal en cage. « Pourquoi tu ne t'assierais pas un moment ? Il est tôt. Tu ne veux pas être en avance, pas vrai ? »

Sirius secoua la tête et s'assit docilement sur son lit. Une de ses jambes tremblait nerveusement. James marcha vers lui et s'assit à son côté.

« Je suis juste...Je ne veux pas foutre les choses en l'air cette fois. Pas avec lui. » dit Sirius à voix basse.

« Il t'a déjà pardonné pire qu'une mauvaise chemise. »

Sirius sursauta. « Tu trouves qu'elle est moche ? »

James réprima un rire. « Non, elle est bien, _je te l'ai dit_. Et le rouge te va bien, par Merlin ! »

« Désolé. » répondit Sirius avec un rire tremblant qui manquait de son habituelle arrogance. « J'imagine que je suis un peu nerveux après tout. » _Ça, c'est la meilleure de l'année,_ pensa James. « Merci d'être passé, mon pote. » Sirius le regardait comme une version agrandie et moins poilue de Padfoot qui venait juste de manger un biscuit pour chien, ce qui donnait vraiment envie à James de le caresser.

« Y'a pas de problème. C'est à ça que servent les amis. » Il devait l'admettre, il avait mis un certain temps à se faire à l'attirance de Sirius pour les hommes. Ce n'était pas comme si il avait déjà eu des vues sur James et, même si c'était un peu insultant en soi, James ne voulait pas s'éterniser là-dessus. Ç'avait été étrange, l'idée de deux types qui s'embrassent, jusqu'à ce que James tombe sur Sirius en train de rouler une pelle à Gideon Prewett en sixième année. Après ça, c'était toujours étrange mais à présent, James savait à quoi ça ressemblait et ce n'était pas très différent ce qu'il faisait avec Mary Coxcomb dans une tentative de se sortir Lily Evans de la tête. Mais c'était une partie du problème. Les relations de Sirius – si on pouvait les appeler comme ça – ne duraient jamais longtemps. Il ne les enchaînait pas mais James savait qu'il était loin d'être un hermite. Alors que Lily emménageait avec James et choisissait les meubles, James avait l'impression que Sirius cherchait sans relâche quelque chose de plus qu'un coup d'un soir et qui avait un sens. Une fois, James lui avait demandé pourquoi il ne se trouvait pas un gentil copain mais Sirius avait tout simplement ri et lui avait dit qu'il aurait été heureux si ses partenaires restaient pour le petit déjeuner. Être beau, riche et un Black était apparemment un obstacle dans le monde de Sirius.

Les yeux gris clair de Sirius allaient nerveusement d'un point à l'autre de la pièce. « Où allez vous vous rejoindre ? » demanda James, dans une tentative de le distraire.

« Au Broom Closet. **(1)** Pourquoi ? Tu penses que c'est un mauvais endroit ? Ça fait des mois que j'ai pas eu de vrai rencard. Peut-être que je devrais... »

« T'es vraiment sérieux cette fois, hein ? » demanda soudainement James.

Sirius lui lança un regard blessé. « Bien sûr. Je ne le ferais pas si je ne l'étais pas. » Le tremblement de sa jambe empira.

« Tu ne me l'as jamais dit. » fit remarquer James, avec un soupçon de reproche.

Sirius renifla. « Ouais, t'aurais vraiment apprécié la nouvelle. **(2)** Je n'ai jamais pensé qu'il pourrait...tu sais, après tout ça et...c'est pas déjà l'heure ? »

« Non, il te reste encore dix minutes. Tu pourrais y aller tout de suite si tu prends ta bicyclette **(3)**, par contre. Ça te ferait te sentir mieux ? » demanda James, les coins de sa bouche se relevant en un sourire.

« Ne l'appelle pas _une bicyclette_. » le corrigea Sirius, presque distraitement. « Et non, je ne me sentirais pas mieux parce que ça foutrait ma coupe de cheveux en l'air. »

James roula des yeux. « Par les couilles de Merlin, Padfoot ! T'es vraiment mordu. »

« Merci de me rappeler le problème en question. J'aurais presque pu l'oublier pendant une seconde. » répondit sèchement Sirius.

James soupira. « Oh, allez. Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Que tout ira bien ? Mais _bien sûr_ que tout ira bien. T'es doué pour ce genre de choses. »

« Quel genre de choses ? »

« Tu sais, les rencards, charmer les autres pour qu'ils t'apprécient. »

Sirius lui lança un sourire ironique. « Ça fait huit ans que je le connais. Je peux difficilement le charmer pour qu'il m'apprécie _maintenant_. »

« Parfaitement ! Parce que c'est déjà le cas. Pourquoi est-ce que tu crois qu'il a accepté d'aller à un rencard avec toi ? »

Un soupçon de l'arrogance habituelle de Sirius apparut sur son visage. « En fait, c'est lui qui l'a suggéré. »

James fixa son meilleur ami, bouche bée. « C'est...c'est vrai ? »

« Yep. »

« Alors, au nom du Ciel, de quoi as-tu peur ? »

Sirius s'allongea sur le dos et s'appuya sur ses coudes. « J'ai peur de dire la mauvaise chose, je suppose. De mal le comprendre. Je suis assez doué pour ça, aussi. »

« Reprends-toi, Black. T'es un Gryffondor ou un Serpentard ? »

Sirius lui lança un regard furieux, les yeux étincelants. « Je me vengerai quand tu viendras ici la veille de ton mariage. »

« C'est pas juste. »

« Dis-moi. » fit Sirius d'un ton malicieux, en souriant. « Et comme ça ? » demanda-t-il, en s'affalant. « Assez cool ? »

« Pas mal, Black. Tu devrais bouger par contre, ou tu seras en retard. »

Sirius sauta sur ses pieds et lui lança un regard noir, tout en essayant de lisser les plis de sa chemise. « Je t'étriperai à la manière moldue si c'est le cas. »

« Assure-toi de demander conseil à Lily. J'espère des coupures propres. » fit James en souriant. Sirius ne lui fit pas grâce d'une réponse, trop occupé à mettre sa veste et aplatir son col. Laissant échapper un long soupir, il se retourna vers James, les mains ouvertes en un geste d'attente.

« Ouais, t'as l'air bien, mon pote. Mais essaie de te calmer ou tu vas l'effrayer. Quand t'es nerveux, ça veut généralement dire "feux d'artifices et bombabouses". »

« Je suis cool. Si j'étais encore plus cool, je n'aurais pas besoin d'un frigo. » **(4)** Il vérifia son reflet une dernière fois. « Et bien, merci, Prongs. » Sirius lui lança son sourire _marque déposée Sirius Black_ et transplana avec un POP.

James secoua la tête, riant silencieusement. Remus allait passer un sacré moment.

_Fin_

* * *

**(1) En français "Placard à balais"...personnellement, je trouve ça bizarre comme nom de bar (je suppose qu'ils se rejoignent à un pub) mais bon...je suis les conseils de Tayplayrock et donne le nom en anglais, ça passe mieux^^ **

**(2) **_**«**__**this news would have gone down really well. »**_**Cette phrase a posé d'énormes problèmes à mes bêtas...J'ai même contacté l'auteur pour savoir ce qu'elle entendait par cette phrase mais n'ai reçu aucune réponse...Donc, en désespoir de cause, je mets une des trads proposées par Tayplayrock^^**

**(3) Ah, subtilité de la langue anglaise, quand tu nous tiens ! "Bike" se traduit, **_**évidemment**_** par moto, mais a **_**aussi**_** le sens de vélo, on peut aisément comprendre la réponse de Sirius dans ce cas-ci. Ah, et aussi en anglais, pour ceux qui ne le savent pas, les objets ont le pronom "it", cependant Sirius répond « Don't call her **_**a bike**_** », bref, il faut comprendre qu'il adore vraiment beaucoup sa moto pour la considérer comme l'égal d'une personne^^ **

**(4) en anglais, "cool" veut aussi signifier froid, d'où la tentative d'humour de Sirius.**

**Ça fait un bout de temps que The Date traîne dans mon ordi et je ne poste que maintenant...Shame, shame, shame! Mais je voulais absolument que la traduction soit bien faite et puis bon, je manque de temps et de motivation, faut le dire.**

**Le chapitre 10 de Right Kind of Wrong est fini d'être traduit en version méga brouillonne...me reste la motivation pour le relire, l'envoyer à mes bêtas et puis je posterai. Quant à VH...n'en parlons pas. Le chapitre 29 est en cours, c'est tout ce que je peux vous dire !**

**Je veux aussi remercier mille fois Tayplayrock, dark and devil time et ma cousine perdue de loin pour leur aide très précieuse et leur patience. Je vous adore les filles !^^**

**Sorn**


End file.
